


Kanova Adventure

by FFW2000



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Bullying, Gym Challenges (Pokemon), Mistakes, Original Pokemon Region, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Contests, Pokemon Gym Leaders, Pokemon Training, Supportive Gym Leaders (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFW2000/pseuds/FFW2000
Summary: Lisa Mayflower is a girl from a small town with a dream of competing in the Grand Festival and leaving behind her troubles and sleeping village. Unfortunately, Lisa learns she can't outrun her past, and her troubles will follow her wherever she goes.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey mum I'm heading out for a while," I call out as I run down the stairs and nearly into the front door almost forgetting to pull instead of push. "I'll be back by dinner."

"Remember not to go too deep into the forest," Mum replies, sticking her head out of the kitchen door.

"I won't," I promise as I finally get the door open and step out quickly followed by my partner.

"Phanpy!" Phanpy lets out a cry as it runs out ahead of me, excited to be outside again.

I know how he feels after being grounded for a month for smashing dads car window it feels good to step outside again and feel the fresh warm breeze of the world. I still think it was dads fault for parking in the area I always train with Phanpy, but that argument only got my punishment extended from a week to a month. Adults are really unfair at times.

At least I’m finally free, and I see my cute little blue elephant is just as thrilled as I am already at the front gate trying to force the wooden obstacle out of his way. He worries me sometimes the way he’s continually running wild, but I wouldn’t change my partner for all the fame and money in the world. Phanpy is my best friend and partner, and nothing will ever change that. I smile as I quicken my pace to meet him at the gate.

I only have to wait a week or two at the most longer until my pokemon licence arrives, and I get to begin my journey. Phanpy is just as excited as I am for our journey, and we both can’t wait to hit the road. It's not that I hate my family because I love them, but Springrun is an isolated village where nothing interesting ever happens. I really wish I lived in some big city where something new was happening every day.

But that's enough mopping around its ruining my first day of freedom in what feels forever. The sun is shining, and Phanpy is happily running circles around me, so lets no spoil the mood and enjoy the day. The weather is perfect, and I get to train with my partner until the sun sets so I'll will be ready for the day my licence arrives, I couldn’t ask for a better day. Up above me, I can see a flock of Pidgey’s flying overhead, and I can hear the sounds of Miltank’s and Wooloo’s in the farming fields of my village. Springrun my be the most boring place in the world buts its so full of life even if it's only the beginning of the day.

"Phanpy! Phanpy!"

I better get that gate open, or I will get yelled at when it's broken. I can see my partner is very impatient to be set free as he is headbutting the front gate and crying out for me to open it. Phanpy probably hated being locked up more then I did as he loves to be outside running around the fields and through the streets although the locals weren't too happy about the latter. But despite how many people complain about my partner's energetic nature, I don’t want him to change in the slightest.

Okay, I'll let you out just don't break the gate," I tell him with a giggle as I unlock the gate. "We don't want to get grounded again, do we?"

"Phanpy!" I can't tell whether he heard me or not as the moment I open the gate he runs out into the street scaring my neighbours Meowth.

I really hope he doesn't get me into trouble. At least the streets are empty this time of day so he can't get into to much trouble as we walk through the dirt that counts as a road in Springrun. While I walk why my cute little partner runs up and down the streets, turning to me telling me in his own way to hurry up. I don’t know where he gets his energy and can run like that this early in the morning.

"Milll!"

Oh no…

"Milll!"

"Phanpy!"

"Milll! Milll!"

"Hey get your pokemon under control!"

Great… I only just finished my last punishment, and not even five minutes have passed before I am in more trouble. Phanpy is going to be the death of me, but as much as I know, I should stop him part of me wants to let him play. How could I put a stop to this when my partner looks like he's having so much fun chasing around a heard of Miltank herd. I smile, seeing his happy expression as he continues to run around playing with the other pokemon.

"Did you hear me, kid, I told you to get you unruly pokemon under control?!" I jump at the voice and quickly bow to the angry farmer as more farmers join him.

"I'm sorry," I apologise no longer hesitating to run into the field after my partner. "I'll get him right away."

I quickly catch up to Phanpy and pick up my partner. He may be faster than others of his kind, but he is no match for me. The Miltank’s in the field shoot me a glare that has me backing away while the farmer still looks upset about what my partner has just down. I’m glad the Miltank’s here are do tame as I apologise once again to the farmer before carrying my little trouble making into the forest that stretches out as far as the eye can see to the north of Springrun.

The pokemon inside are not that strong unless you go deeper inside, but I don't plan to wander that far away from the village only to a small clearing where Phanpy and I can train in peace. Probably the only threat we will encounter is an angry swarm of Beedrill but only if we disturb their next but as long as we are careful that isn’t going to happen. But then again… I can’t help but sigh and shake my head as I watch Phanpy run recklessly into the trees. If anyone is going to kick the hornets, nest it's going to be my partner.

The smell of the forest never changes and its always so full of life no matter what time of year it is. In the trees I can see bird type pokemon sitting on branches and lower down bug types are scurrying around. This place really has a lot to offer in its selection of pokemon and rumours say that ghost types appear at night in these woods but thanks to my parent's curfew I can't confirm that information for myself. That will change soon when my licence arrives, and I can travel to far and distant places, seeing sights and investigating roamers. I really can’t wait until my licence arrives. Arr, enough of that I told myself not to think about that stuff and focus on training for my upcoming journey.

It doesn't take long before I reach the clearing I have used to train with my partner since I first dreamed of becoming a training. It's a nice place with a flat grassy area and a small stream I sometimes see wild pokemon drinking from. It's so peaceful and quiet here that I am surprised it isn’t a popular spot for wild pokemon. I can't hear the sounds of the village, and even the wild pokemon are bearly audible from this clearing unless something spooks them. I love this place. I love spending time here with my partner and forgetting about my boring life in Springrun. Unfortunately today it doesn't appear that I am alone.

"Phanpy…" My partner jumps in front of me, ready to fight at the sight of her.

I clench my fists and try to stop my body from shaking as she gets up from where she was sitting. Was she waiting for me? Of course she was, what other reason would she have for being so far from the village and her minions? At least they aren't here with her. She keeps her distance from me, and the way she looks at me makes it's hard to think that we were friends up until two years ago when she suddenly started to make my life a living hell for no reason what so ever. I don't know what I could have done to make her treat me the way she has over the last two years.

"So your parents finally let you out again," She smirks that same arrogant smirk she always gives me whenever our paths cross. "You know Lisa I was hoping they would have kept you on lockdown for a few more months so I would have been long gone by the time you finally showed your face again."

Part of the reason why I was looking forward to getting my licence to train pokemon was that it meant I would be getting away from her. You can imagine my frustration when it found out she applied for her own licence the next day. I just don't get why she follows me around when she hates me. When I started working a different shift on our villages collective farm to get away from her, she switched to my shift within a week and while at first, I thought nothing of it seeing it as her trying to get away from me only for someone who didn't know what was happening between us to put us both together again but then it kept happening again and again. Soon it became to often for me to consider it just a coincidence anymore. She was following me wherever I went doing nothing but making my life miserable.

"What do you want, Laura?" I ask ignoring the urge to run from her, but I can't. I will be a pokemon trainer soon, so I can't run when things look tough.

"I was just taking a stroll through the forest and happened to stumble upon you is all," Laura says, lying clearly enough that even a blind man could see it.

Yeah right. She was waiting for me. I don't know what Laura has planned, but it can't be good. It never is good when it comes to her. I want to scream for help as she takes a step closer, but no one would hear me if I do so. I want to run when I take a step back to keep my distance, but I am too stubborn to flee. What kind of trainer would I be if I run away now? I have to face her, I have to stand my ground, but my body shakes feeling like it is about to collapse under the gaze of my former friend.

"You, on the other hand, seem to be out here for different reasons," Laura continues brushing a strain of her long blonde hair away from her face as her blue eyes continue to stare right through me. "How about I help you out?" She doesn't wait for a reply as I watch Laura quickly retrieve a Pokeball from her pocket. "Come on out Bulbasaur."

Time seems to slow down as I watch the Pokeball open and a white light shots out of the ball hitting the ground. Rapidly that light takes the shape of a Bulbasaur before dying down and leaving Laura's pokemon behind. A small blueish-green quadruped creature with a green plant bulb in its back stares down my partner with its red eyes. I used to love this little guy, but after Laura turned on me, he started becoming the thing of nightmares.

"How about we have ourselves a little battle?" Laura suggests turning her gaze towards my little Phanpy. "A battle will be much better for its growth then trainer."

“If that will get you to leave then so be it,” I reply glancing down at my partner. “You up for this partner?”

"Phanpy!” Phanpy jumps up, making his desire to do battle clear.

My partner may be playful and gentle most of the time, but when push comes to shove, he is no pushover. Stomping his left front paw on the ground ready to charge Phanpy locks eyes with his opponent clearly ready to go and do battle. Opposite us, Laura’s Bulbasaur looks just as up for the fight as my partner taking his stance ready to strike.

The air is tense and silent as both sides wait for their opponent to make the first move. This is my first battle against another trainer. I have battled with Phanpy against wild pokemon before but never against another person. I know Laura has battled her minions on a regular basis so I thought she would have already made be move, but I guess she’s just waiting to see what I will do. This must be another way she has for mocking me.

“Bulbasaur use Vine Whip!” Laura finally orders bringing a start to our battle.

Laura’s pokemon complies to her command without hesitation quickly summoning two green vines from either side of the bulb on its back. I watch for a second as the two vines shoot towards my partner before I remember Phanpy is waiting for me to order him. Stupid. I quickly recover, but my delay means my partner can’t dodge to attack. This isn’t good a grass type move like vine whip can be bad for my ground type partner.

“Use Defense Curl,” I command hopefully not too late.

My partner follows my order to the letter curling himself into a ball that will hopefully take the blow from my opponent's assault. Defense Curl my not be able to absorb the blow but entirely but I am hoping it will lessen the damage to the point that we are still in the fight. My heart stops the moment those vines make contact with my partner's rolled-up body knocking him back but not breaking his defences.

“Don’t let them recover tackle them now!” Laura quickly follows up the attack with another order, and her pokemon starts to rush towards mine.

“Hit them with a Rollout partner!” I respond.

I watch Laura’s Bulbasaur rush towards my partner, kicking up dirt as she rapidly picks up speed rushing towards Phanpy. Meanwhile, the ball my partner has become starts to roll, shooting towards Laura’s Bulbasaur and quickly surpassing its speed. You got this partner! I have faith in my cute little Phanpy and know that he is going to win this head-on clash of power.

“Show them how much stronger you are Bulbasaur!”

“Don’t let them win partner!”

With both our cries are pokemon smash head-on into each other, making a small boom sound and sending dirt flying in every direction. Both my Phanpy and Laura’s Bulbasaur come to a halt, and it looks like it will be a stalemate, but my partner is still rolling, and with on big push he sends my ex-friends Bulbasaur flying backwards.

“Come on! You can still do this!” Laura cries out as her pokemon manages to get back on its feet, looking worse for wear after that impact but till in the fight. “Hit them with a Vine Whip!”

“Don’t let up, partner!” I call out as I watch Phanpy rolling at increasing speed towards his opponent.

The two vines shot towards my Phanpy bonce off of my rolling partner who sends his opponent flying backwards once again when he slams into Laura’s Bulbasaur for the second time. I watch my partner turn around for another attack as his opponent slowly gets back up. I feel proud for my partner for overcoming the type advantage the Bulbasaur had over him, but I can’t smile or feel happy about my soon to be victory as I watch the injured Bulbasaur get to its feet knowing I am about to hurt her some more.

“Use Sleep Powder!” My heart freezes as I see the green cloud form around Laura’s Bulbasaur.

My partner is too close and moving to fast to avoid the cloud. I can only helplessly watch as he rolls into that cloud striking his opponent before collapsing in a hep. Laura’s Bulbasaur my has taken another hard hit, but once again she gets to her feet, and I can see my ex-friend's expression darken as she stares down at my helpless partner. I can’t let this happen. I fumble for my partners Pokeball, but I am too slow.

“Time for some payback Bulbasaur,” She looks me in the eyes with a gaze of pure evil. “Use Vine Whip!”

I can only helplessly watch as my partner is hit hard in his defenceless stat and sent skidding across the battlefield. He is hit a second time than a third before I am finally able to find his ball and come to my partner's rescues. I manage to return Phanpy to his Pokeball right before he would have been hit for the fourth time. I feel tears roll down my cheeks as the pain I feel witnessing that hurts me beyond imagination. How can see so merciless attacking a defenceless pokemon like that? I don’t know what has changed in her, but the Laura before me is nothing like the person I once called my friend.

“I guess I win,” Laura darkly smiles as she recalls her Bulbasaur. “I’ll be going now that I have had my fun.”

“How?” I ask, feeling my body shaking. “How could you do that? My partner was defenceless, and you still ordered that assault! You could have just declared victory the moment you put him to sleep!”

"You're too soft," Laura tells me. "You know even those Pokémon Contest you want to compete in have a battle round too. Like it or not you have to fight with your pokemon or does the great Lisa Mayflower think she can avoid those rounds?"

“I know we are going to have to fight,” I reply, taking a deep breath to calm myself. "I don't mind battling when it's a real battle, but what you were doing was torture, not battling.”

“You need to toughen up if you want to win,” Laura comments as she starts to walk away. “You will thank me for this one day.”

“You think this was helping me?!” I yell, making her stop. “How is hurting my partner like that helpful?”

Because I want you too…” Laura stops herself mid-sentence and begins to walk off again. “You know what forget about it if you can't take your eyes off that Phanpy of yours long enough to notice it then I won't waste my breath on you."

I watch Laura walk off back towards the village, but I don't move even after she has long vanished into the woods. My hands tightly grip my partners ball afraid she will return to try and hurt him again. I know its stupid to get upset about these kinds of things but watching my partner get hurt is almost too painful for me. Laura does have a point. Like it or not, I will have to watch him hurt himself time and time again if I want to reach my goal of competing in the Grand Festival. I sigh, dropping my head and looking down at my partner's ball. Am I really cut out for this?


	2. Chapter 2

Todays the day I have been looking forward to. It's here. It's finally here. My pokemon licence has arrived at last in a cardboard box containing the starting equipment all new trainers are issued when they begin their journey. My hands are shaking as I can barely contain my excitement, opening the box and nether can my partner as he happily jumps around me while my parents move anything he can break safely out of the way. The day has finally arrived. The day I leave home and start my journey.

Opening the box, the first thing I spot is the Pokedex that's standard issue for trainers. It comes with a range of features including information on pokemon, a video communication system, and it also serves as a form of ID. Setting the device aside along with the instructions on how to set up, I move onto the next object I can find, five red and white Pokeball's ready to be filled with new friends. I set them down next to my Pokedex and quickly find my ribbon container, which I am sure will be filled with ribbons quickly once I make my competition debut but before I can picture the ribbons inside I notice something else in the box.

Sitting on top of the guild book which is also standard issue for all trainers is another small box which looks like it is used to store any badges someone taking the Gym Challenge earned. This must be some mistake, and I find myself shuddering at the thought of finding Laura at my door asking for her badge case that was mistakenly delivered to me. I look to the front door expecting t see her there already and release the breath I didn't realise I was holding seeing no one waiting to be let inside. Setting it aside, for now, I pick up the letter that came with the parcel.

It's pretty standard and useful information letting me know the schedule for contests and for some reason the cut of date for completing the Gym Challenge for anyone wanting to enter the Pokemon League. They must have sent that by mistake too. I kind of what to see Laura's face when she notices how much stuff she is missing from her parcel. They really messed up as I also find the rules for gym battles and the location of each gym. It is starting to look like someone thought that everyone who lives in a small village like Springrun all lives together because I seem to have everything someone would need to compete in the Gym Challenge. Laura is probably going to be here any minute now demanding her stuff.

Reading the final page of the letter is encouraging. It helps ease my nerves of leaving home for the first time as the chairman of the Pokemon Community who oversees all contests, and the Gym Challenge writes a short letter to new all applicants congratulating them on beginning their journey and wishing us luck but… something isn't right here.

**_"We were all surprised to find that someone applied for both the Gym Challenge and for the opportunity to take part in Pokémon Contest and we are happy to let you know that we hereby great you permission to do both. We wish you look and look forward to seeing great things from you."_ **

This can't be right. There's no way I applied for both. This must be some kind of mistake. I quickly grab the copy of my application that they sent me with the letter and reread everything, hoping that they made some kind of mistake but no… they are right. I don't know how it happened, but I can see it clearly that I ticked the boxes for both the Gym Challenge and the Pokémon Contest. How didn't I notice? As my partner bumps my leg, I can start to form a theory. He must have distracted me. Shaking my head, I guess I will just have to sort this out when I make it to the city. Not everyone completes the Gym Challenge, so I am sure they won't mind me dropping out.

Right, it's decided as soon as I get to Oakenford, I will drop out of the Gym Challenge and focus on getting ready for my first contest. Oakenford is the capital and where the Pokemon Community have their headquarters so it should be easy to drop out, especially since Oakenford is the nearest city to Springrun. I just need to head to the Pokemon Community Tower or PCT for short where the Pokemon Community is based as soon as I reach the city.

I jump at the tap on my shoulder and look up to see my father looking down at me with a smile on his lips.

"We are so proud of you Lisa," He says, rubbing the top of my head forcing me to duck out of his reach before he messes up my hair.

"We know you are going to make us proud," My mother chimes in making me smile despite my mind still racing from trying to figure out how to drop out of the Gym Challenge. "I remember when I first set out on my own adventure when I was your age." My mother is in a world of her own with her eyes closed and a smile on her face as she remembers her childhood of fun and adventure. "I met so many interesting people and pokemon and when I first met your father and he…"

"There's no need to tell her that," My father interrupts coving mums mouth with his hands as a blush quickly starts to colours his cheeks. "Don't listen to you mothers stories about me okay they are mostly he imagination," He says, turning to me. "Especially the ones about how we first met."

"But you were so cute trying to…" Mother continues after freeing her mouth, but my fathers puppy dog eyes pleading for her to be quiet wins her over, and she drops the subject. I hear a sigh of relief leave dads lips as my mother looks at me again. "Since you will be leaving tomorrow for your journey I will make your favourite meal for dinner tonight." I smell already smelling a tasting the dish making my mouth water. "Just remember to go to bed early tonight and make sure you have everything you need packed. It's a long walk Oakenford so you will need snacks, water and maybe a repel as well. You will also need a sleeping bag and…"

"She's got it, dear," My hero of a father rescues me from the long lectures my mother is famous for. She means well but tends to go overboard. I know she is just worried about me leaving home. "Let us just let her back. I think I have some camping gear she can use somewhere."

* * *

Mum is a fantastic cook. I'm really going to miss her homemade meals when I set out tomorrow morning. Her food is just so impossibly good with the food just melting in your mouth, tasting divine and every mouthful flooding your tastes buds with the most incredibly delicious flavours. I really wish I had my mothers talent for cooking or could bring her with me on this journey so I could continue to eat like that. Looking down at my partner curled up fast asleep next to my bed, I know he will miss it too, and the treats my mother makes for him are the highlight of his day. Probably the only way I can avoid him getting too upset is by rationing the bag of treats mum gave me for the trip. I can only pray he doesn't find and eat them all in one go like he has done in the passed.

Smiling at the memory of my greedy partner, I roll onto my back and look up at the ceiling. This is really happening. It still doesn't seem real to me, but tomorrow morning I will set out on my pokemon adventure with the goal of winning the Grand Festival. Part of me still doesn't believe it is really happening and that when I wake up, it will all have turned out to be a dream. To be honest, I'm still not sure what to feel about all this. Fear of leaving home and heading out on my own, the excitement of being able to go and exploring the world and nervousness about whether I am ready or not all make their presence known to me meaning sleep is impossible to find at the moment. But this is real, tomorrow morning I really will leave home.

I close my eyes, hoping to get at least a few hours of sleep before I begin my long walk to Oakenford in the morning. I don't want to be tired tomorrow, and I know I must be exhausted right now as I see something pink float by my bedroom window. I really must be tired as know I am seeing things that aren't really there.

* * *

"We'll miss you," I feel my mothers tears, I want to comfort her, reassure her that I will be fine but the vice grip she calls a hug is making it difficult to breath let alone talk. "Remember to call us every night and be sure to change and wash your clothes every day. Don't talk to strangers and try not to go after any dangerous pokemon."

"I think she understands," Father tells her freeing me from my mother's death grip allowing air to reach my burning lungs. "Be safe out there."

"I will," I promise with a smile as I try not to cry. This is a happy day, the start of my journey I don't want to ruin the moment with my tears.

"Phanpy!" Phanpy jumps up, giving his own good by look excited and like he can't wait to get going. I am glad I have him by my side as I know I can trust him wholeheartedly.

"With a pokemon like Phanpy looking out for her we have nothing to worry about," Dad assures my mother as he happily strokes my partner.

"Remember to call," Mother repeats, and with another promise to do so, I finally step out of my front door for the last time in who knows how long.

It won't be forever. I have to tell myself that or the strength to leave for this journey will leave me. I will come home one day and with a bunch of stories to tell and my victory in the Grand Festival to be proud about. I smile as I walk picture the happy looks on my parent's faces when I return home victorious. I have to win now for them.

"Phanpy…" My partner walks beside me for once instead of running on ahead, looking more nervous then I am about leaving home.

"We will be fine," I assure him with a smile. "We have each other out there."

"Phanpy!" With a jump and cry, he is back to his old self, but thankfully he doesn't run off causing one last bit of trouble for the village before we leave Springrun for the foreseeable future.

As we walk side by side down the dirt road, I notice the farmers and farmhands watching us go and can't help but feel like they are glad to see us go knowing my partner want be playing or terrorising as they call it the herds of farm pokemon. A few smile and nod their heads as we pass, and one elderly couple wishes us luck on our journey, but there is no big send-off for us like some villages have just a few goodbyes before we walk out of the village leaving behind people who will miss us and I am sure a few who won't. I bet those who won't miss us will be happy to see my partner running through their fields again when we return though.

The road outside of Springrun is just like the roads inside the village and are just grassless dirt marking the well-used path. I heard that at one point there were plans to pave the road linking Springrun to Oakenford, but with how little importance the route is to the region the plans were cancelled so now we have to sidestep muddle puddles from recent rain and do our best to avoid them getting too dirty on the first leg of our journey. Not that my partner seems to care about those things as he happily rolls around in the puddles changing his colour from blue to brown not worrying about how messy he gets. He's going to be a nightmare tonight when I have to struggle to bath him. I can't help but smile, though. What are people in the big city going to think when they see me walk into town with my muddy partner in tow?

"Phanpy…"

All of a sudden, my partner stops in his tracks and stares off into the distance. I stop as well following his gazes, but I fail to spot what has Phanpy's attention until I notice movement. The group of trees where my partner's eyes are fixed shows no signs of life until a small creature shoots out of the branches. The small bird shoots towards us, and at first, I was worried it might attack, but instead, it ignores us and flies off towards Springrun.

"It's just a Pidgey," I assure him with a smile as I watch the small bird pokemon fly freely through the sky. It must be nice to be able to fly like that. "Come on, let's get going."

"Phanpy!" my partner yells in conformation before he starts running through and rolling around in muddy puddles again. What am I going to do with him? I smile as I pick up the pace to keep up with my energetic partner.

In the end, we settle on a quick walk for a pace, and I was told before I left it takes five hours on foot to reach Oakenford from the village, but at the pace, we are going I think we can make it in four. Being partners with such an energetic pokemon has worked wonders for me giving me plenty of stamina, and a body used to long fast walks. This part of my journey is nothing. The real trouble won't begin until I reach Oakenford and have to resign from the Gym Challenge. What am I going to say to them? **_"Hey, guys I filled out the form incorrectly and only onto to comet in competitions,"_** I'm pretty sure it will be embarrassing to admit to the mistake, but I doubt it would be a problem to just drop out of the Gym Challenge like that.

* * *

We stop by a small stream roughly two hours into our journey for a quick break and so I can try and get Phanpy cleaned up as we have now left the dirt road behind to the paved stone beneath my feet. I guess they did at least pave some of the road between the capital and my small village before they gave up. Unfortunately for me, my partner's idea of washing is very different from my own. Well I use a cloth to try and wipe away the mud and filth Phany thinks I am playing and is continuously using is trunk to spray me with water and soak me to my bones. At least in this weather, my clothes will dry soon, and the cold water does feel nice on a hot day like today, so I guess I can't be upset with him.

"Phanpy!" My partner slams his trunk down onto the water, soaking us both. It surprised me at first how much a ground type pokemon like Phanpy liked playing in the water but after my dad showed me a video of a group of Phanpy's and Donphan's showing each other at the banks of a river became easier to accept. However, I still think my partner enjoys the water more then what's normal for his kind. "Phanpy!"

"Are you sure?" He's challenging me now, I can see it in his eyes, the dare to splash him back. "Just remember you asked for this."

"Phanpy!" My partner excitedly yelps as he jumps out of the way of the splash of water I sent his way before splashing me back. "Phanpy! Phanpy!"

"Is that all you got?" I ask splashing him again.

"Phanpy!" My partner's cry is the only warning I get before he shoots water out of his nose at me, hitting me squarely in the face and knocking me over. Before I can recover, my pater climbs onto my chest squirting me once more with the water from his trunk.

"Okay, okay you win partner," I giggle gently pushing him off of me so I can get up out of the water. "No, come on, let's dry off." I can see him about to splash me again, but I cut him off. "Unless you don't want a treat, in that case, you can stay and play in the water for as long as you want."

"Phanpy!" My partner quickly runs out of the water and waits for me, where I left my bag. His trunk is already sniffing around for his treats.

"I'll get them!" I call out, running over to him, hoping to stop my partner before he has a chance to throw all of the contents of my bag all over the place. "Just what a minute you little glutton."

"Was your Phanpy just using Water Gun?"

I jump at the question surprised to hear someone else is here and nearly spilling the contents of my bag all of the place myself. I turn to face the source of the question finding a boy who looks close to my age but half my size with short blonde hair and a pair of shiny blue eyes flicking between myself and my partner hidden behind a pair of big glasses. He's holding a Pokedex in one hand while is mouth hangs open. I guess seeing how much my partner likes water is just as much as a shock to everyone else as it was for me.

"Oh no, he wasn't," I answer his question after I recovered enough from the surprise of him suddenly appearing. "He just likes to spray people with water from his trunk."

"I should have known," He lets out a light laugh. "I thought I was seeing things for a moment, but I guess it was just normal for a Phanpy."

"I'm not sure it is normal for a Phanya to like water as much as he does," I tell him feeling my partner headbutting my leg running out of patience as he waits for his treats. I bend over and feed him some as I continue to speak. "I sware sometimes it's like he was a water pokemon in his previous life." I smile as I feed my partner his treats. "And other times I wonder if he is the reincarnation of a Snorlax."

"Yeah, I heard Phanpy's eat a lot," He replies as we both watch my partner greedily eat his treats. "Do you mind if I join you my pokemon could use a drink and a break from our training?"

"Go ahead," I nod. "Although my partner may annoy them in his attempts to play."

"I'm sure it will be fine," He smiles before throwing two Pokeball's out.

Two pokemon appear with one appearing tiny compared to the other. The larger of the two is one I recognise as we a few in Springrun. It's a Mareep, and they are highly valued back in the village being our source of electricity and another source of wool other than from what we get from our Wooloo. I have never worked with them, but te adults always warn Phanpy and me about why it will be a bad thing if my partner tried to play with them. The other pokemon I have seen in Springrun Frest, but I have to bring up my Pokedex to identify it. The pokemon in question is a small flying type called a Fletchling, and these friendly Pokémon send signals to one another with beautiful chirps and tail-feather movements according to my Pokedex.

Unfortunately, as soon as my partner notices the other two pokemon, he forgets all the warnings of the farmers back in the village and runs towards the Mareep. The other pokemon doesn't seem interested in playing. Sparks start to appear in the Mareep's woolly coat as it expands to double its size and my partner skids to a halt getting the message to leave the other pokemon alone. Fortunately for Phanpy, the Fletchling is more playful, and the two quickly make up a game where the tiny bird pokemon dives down and up while my partner tries to catch it. The Mareep quickly calms down now that it's left alone and wanders over to the river for a drink while I watch my partner play with the other trainer in silence.

"I'm Josh, Josh Cole," The other trainer introduces himself a moment later extending his hand towards me.

"It's nice to meet you," I smile taking his hand. "I'm Lisa Mayflower."

"You're…" He drops my hand the moment he hears my name and stares at me in disbelief. "You're the one. The person everyone has been talking about."


End file.
